


Happy Birthday!

by AngelLuckovich



Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: Birthday, I wanted to write something and time was not enough, but I'm stubborn so, it's really simple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 10:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14400177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelLuckovich/pseuds/AngelLuckovich
Summary: A busy day in which Dai just wants to get home.





	Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

> I also wanted to write something more birthday focus, so I hurried myself to finish this, so it's pretty simple.

**Happy Birthday!**

Working on a Sunday is nothing new for him. Since the moment he joined SolidS he has known that every day can be a work day.

However, today has been a little too much. He has left the dorm at 8:00a.m. to be on time to his first job, being honest he does not have any complain about that job. The reason, he has to film a commercial for a new sport center and the director requested him to practice different sports through the new facilities. Definitely, one dream job for him, especially since he didn’t have to talk that much. After that, Dai has to move practically to the other side of the city for some pictures for an article about the youngest member of idol units. Later on, and after having the chance to eat something for lunch, he has to go back to the office, another interview. It would be a lie if he didn’t admit that for a moment he has wondered why Haiduzki fitted so many commitments in one day for him.

“Thank you, Murase-san, I think that with that we are all set,” the interviewer tells him and shakes his hand.

“Thanks to you, it was a pleasure to work with you,” the light-blue haired man replies and stands up as well.

“If we need anything else I’ll contact Haidzuki for another appointment.”

“Sure, thank you.”

“Bye.”

After waving one last good bye to the person, Dai takes a seat, without a doubt it has been a long day. When he checks the hour, he sighs, it’s already 5:00pm. At least, that was the last thing he needed to do for the day… or maybe not. Some moment later, he receives a message from Haidzuki telling him that he will not be able to pick him up. Apparently, Shiki got a last-minute meeting at some place in Odaiba and it’s urgent for the leader to get to the place. Dai has never been someone who complains about sudden changes so he texts their manager back saying it’s alright. Even better, now that Haidzuki has told him this he can actually go back earlier since the manager would have not gone to pick him up until 6:00pm.

Or that’s what he thought.

Just as he is about to leave the room his phone rings again, this time it’s a call from Tsubasa.

“Yes?”

“ _Oi, Dai-chan, I need you to make some errands for me_ ,” the blond requests him.

“Eh? Can’t you go to get whatever you need?”

“ _Don’t be cruel, Dai-chan, I’m a bit sick, I’ll text you the list, thanks_!”

Tsubasa does not give any chance to add anything else, he hangs up the phone and two minutes later he sends the list to Dai. More than a few errands, it looks more like a shopping list for someone who is going to live away for a month. Didn’t they go for shopping last week? Besides, the list even has stuff that Tsubasa needs for college, at least he hopes that the blond man pays him as soon as he gets to the dorm. Knowing that going back without anything from the list would be more troublesome than actually going to the different stores, Dai sighs and stands up. Definitely, this is going to be a pretty long Sunday.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

“What was Tsubasa thinking?” Dai mutters when he gets to one of the bookstores and it’s also closed.

He has already bought most of the stuff that his friend requested him; however, in the case of getting the books he has not had the same luck. Most of the bookstores are either closed or they do not have the book he is looking for. The most incredible thing is that Tsubasa provided him with three different stores for each book, but none of the books can be particularly found in the same place. Certainly, next time that Tsubasa tells him that he will do anything for him, Dai will take the offer and will ask the most complicated request he can get to think of. Now, he will try his luck in another of the options that Tsubasa gave him, but for some reason he feels the answer will not be positive.

“I am sorry, we do not have that one available, but we can make the request to restock it,” the old lady answers him and he does not get frustrated anymore, he was already expecting this.

“Ah, no, it’s ok, I will let my friend know, thank you so much for your time.”

Dai replies and leaves the store, it’s already 6:45pm and all he wants is to go back to the dorm and sleep. Being too tired to keep this unproductive search, he texts Tsubasa and goes to the metro station. Nonetheless, his phone rings again.

“Hello?”

“ _Dai-chan, why are you coming back already?_ ” the blond man screams at the other line.

“I’m tired, the books are nowhere to be found, maybe you can look for them when you feel better,” Dai replies, given no option to change his mind.

“ _But!_ ”

“I already bought my ticket and I’m on the metro, sorry,” he says and hangs up the call.

He sighs, there’s a part of him that feels too guilty for treating Tsubasa like that, if he is sick, Dai is sure he is not being fair with his partner. However, at this moment Dai does not feel any energy left on his body and he can practically feel as his feet are burning from all the walking he did; thanks heaven he has tomorrow off. Once he gets to his station, he gets off and carries all the bags with the stuff Tsubasa asked; well the ones he got to buy. When he reaches the dorm’s entrance he can’t help but feeling happy; finally, he is at home and he will be able to rest.

“Dai-san!” he turns around to find the Kuga twins.

“Hi… do you need something?” being honest, he rarely speaks with the twins so having Ichiru calling him out so enthusiastically was something werid.

“Rikka-san told us that you recorded today a commercial for a sport center, is that true?” Issei is the one who replies and keeps the conversation going.

“Yes, yes, is that true? Where is the sport center? We want to know!”

The taller boy feels trapped, he does not want to be rude and leave the twins without answers. Therefore, even if all he wants at the moment is to lie down, he takes a seat with the twins at the lobby to tell them about the commercial and about the facilities. Both boys seem to be paying closed attention to each detail, which makes Dai feel a bit awkward, especially with Ichiru’s overreactions at some statements.

“Ah, Rikka-san also mentioned us that you had the photo-session for the younger member article, is that right?” Issei raises a question again to keep going the conversation.

Dai internally sighs, why is it that today the twins are so talkative with him?

“Yes, that’s true,” he replies as calm as he can.

“Would you share some details, Ichiru and I have to do the same, but we are a bit nervous about it.”

“Nervous?” Dai questions confused, it’s been a fair amount of time since the Kuga brothers have been part of this industry, but thinking about his own experience, it’s normal to be nervous at any stage of their carriers.

“Well, it’s more like… well yes, nervous, you know it’s not easy to be the young one in the group.”

At that Dai cannot help but to nod earnestly, it’s been three years of going through the “Dai-chan is too cute,” “Dai is like our little brother,” “we take care of Dai because he is the youngest.” Seriously, it does not even matter that he is already a legal adult, those three are always treating him like a baby.

“So, any advise for the article and photo-session, we don’t want to keep being QUELL’s babies,” Ichiru adds after a while and after Dai has spaced out for a couple of seconds.

“Well, being honest, I don’t think that the “baby-tittle” can be removed,” he tells with a sigh, “but, just performed in the photo session in the way that you would like to be seen by your fans.”

Both twins look amazed at Dai and seem to have the words “so cool” written in their expression. The younger member from SolidS gets to blush a little and does not know how to continue; however, it is not necessary. Suddenly, Issei pokes Ichiru and they both stand up.

“Thank you so much Dai, see you.”

“Ah… yes, see you.”

It has definitely been something weird for them to leave so sudden. Nevertheless, Dai can only think that he is finally free to go back and get to the dorm. Honestly, just the idea of having a warmth shower and being able to go to sleep is beautiful and enough motivation to walk through the hallway. Placing a couple of bags down, he looks for the keys and opens the door. Then, when he goes inside he gets a bit startled since all the lights are off. Are all of them in their rooms? Or did everyone leave at last minute?

“Tsubasa?” he calls out, if Tsubasa was feeling sick, he should be at the dorm.

However, there is no reply, Dai gets closer to the light switch and turning the lights on. Immediately, he only hears loud noises and people yelling. When he turns around, he can see that Tsubasa, Rikka, and Shiki has party crackers on their hands. Still confused, Dai keeps looking at them until Tsubasa finally says the words.

“Happy birthday, Dai-chan!” the blond man says and goes to hugs day.

“Happy birthday?” Dai questions and it hits him, at the beginning he was kind of happy for having all those compromises during that day because it could mean that there was not going to be any eccentric celebration.

“Oh no, it happened, he has the Shiki’s syndrome, did you really forget about your birthday?” Tsubasa asks him.

“Ah… yes,” Dai admits and looks at the decoration and all the foods they have already prepared.

“We are sorry, Dai, we had to work on everything today and that’s why we asked Haidzuki-san to get your schedule like that,” Rikka is the first one to feel guilty and apologize.

“But Tsubasa was the one who thought that it would be better and even funny to have you walking around for a bit longer while we could finish all of this,” Shiki adds to the apology trying to excuse him and Rikka for the feeling of guiltiness.

“Hey! That was going to be a secret!” Tsubasa complains.

Nevertheless, there is no time for an argument between those two, Dai starts giggling and the three older men look at him surprised.

“Thank you,” Dai expresses, he has certainly forgotten about his birthday, maybe he should have checked the messages his mother sent him that day, “although, it was not necessary to have me walking around the city for almost two hours, you know?”

“Well, once we had covered almost everything, we did want to have a full surprise ready for you!” Tsubasa is the one replying first, “Right, Rikka?”

“Tsubasa convinced me that it was the best, we were missing the most important ingredient for the cake.”

“So, I went with Haidzuki to pick it up, and even the twins bought us some extra time,” Shiki finishes, now everything makes sense.

“Now, with that being said, should we move to the celebration part?” Rikka is the one who in an attempt to stop the explanations and any further delay says.

No objections are done and the four of them move to the table. Any sign of being tired quickly disappears, Dai cannot believe that they have worked to hard to get this done during one day. It actually sees like something that could have taken at least a week. Especially the cake.

“Now, now, it’s time to toast for our dear little brother, Dai-chan!”

“Stop calling me Dai-chan,” he has lost the count of how many times he has asked the same to Tsubasa with no result, and sometimes he believes he keeps saying out of habit. Because he knows Tsubasa will not stop calling him Dai-chan.

“Yes, time for a toast,” Shiki clears his throat and continues, “For Dai’s well being and all the success he deserves.”

“Cheers!”

It has been a long Sunday, no doubt about it, but the feeling of happiness and warmness from his friends was more than enough to recover his energies and celebrate with them. Being part of SolidS has been without a doubt the biggest blessed he has ever received by destiny.

“Happy birthday, Dai!” he hears to Rikka, Shiki and Tsubasa saying one more time.

“Thank you, I'll keep doing my best!” he replies from the bottom of his heart and he only wishes to have more birthdays like this.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
